


《Beast》 20

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [20]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 20

李东海真的很讨厌潮湿阴暗和血腥的地方，他自诩要做个善良的闲云野鹤，偏偏就这些人总不肯放过他。  
尤其是这个白池，他这辈子就没见过这样登月碰瓷的人，还振振有辞的。  
就像现在这样——  
“你对他根本不是爱，你怎么舍得用皮带去打他？！”

李东海颇感好笑，他可还记得那场差点把李赫宰炸飞的爆炸是怎么回事。  
他放下翘起的二郎腿，十分感兴趣。  
“哦？那你说说，什么叫爱。”

白池不语，他一看见李东海的脸就能想起李赫宰在他面前百般顺从的样子。那样的李赫宰像个信教徒一样虔诚，他是许多人心里的神，可神的心里也有一个神。

“至少我不会这样去对他。”

“怎么对他？”李东海猛地站起身，快步走到他面前，眼里快要喷出火。  
“明知道他在场，也有能力去把炸弹转移，结果还是把危险留在他身边。这样吗？！”

“我知道不会伤到他。”白池抬起头，一整夜下来他的腿已经开始抽筋，酸痛得忍不住落泪。，看着倒有点可怜。  
他毫不惧怕，反而更大声地反驳回去。  
“还不是因为你挡在我面前，不然谁会用这种办法？爆炸的时候我在他身边，你在哪？他中枪又不是我做的，你应该去问问你的好备胎。”

李东海气极，扯着他的衣领拉近，大臂肌肉鼓起发力，竟硬生生把人从束缚下拉起来。

“我在一条街外眼睁睁地看着，你当然不会懂这种感觉了，没有人会让爱人置身险境，哪怕一丝一毫的可能都不行。”  
李东海瞪着对面流泪的人，恨不得一刀了结他。他有多恨他呢，就像他有多怕那颗差点让李赫宰死掉的子弹，多怕千钧一发之际李赫宰没能及时躲开。  
“至于陈楚，你当时明知道他想做什么也没阻拦，我要是你，我会直接杀了他。”

Roy上前一步，握住李东海因为过度用力在颤抖的手臂。  
“少爷。”

李东海冷静下来，转身坐回椅子。也是，反正李赫宰还是安然无恙地活下来了，他没必要教敌人如何去爱人，也没必要说明什么。  
他当然不会懂了，别人怎么会知道他们的羁绊有多深，更不会明白他们的感情，不理解他们的方式。不明白也没关系，他没必要解释给旁人听，全世界不理解都没关系，只要李赫宰明白就够了。  
白池看着他，突然笑了起来。  
“我的出现是不是让你慌神了？”  
“你怕李赫宰讨厌你的爱，你杀了我也会有其他的我凑上来，你怕李赫宰喜欢上别人的爱的方式。”

李东海沉默，白池有一点说的没错，确实会有很多类似的人妄想爬上李赫宰的床。这倒提醒他了，还有个夜总会的男孩是白池的帮凶。  
白池还在继续说着，李东海撑着下巴安静听着。

“你用极端的方式对他不就是在害怕吗？他光芒太耀眼了，喜欢他的人太多了，你就害怕了。你觉得用这种办法能捆住他一辈子吗？”  
“早晚都会有人让他明白什么是真正的爱，而不是侵占，所以你害怕了。”

李东海挠挠头，他真的听烦了，来来去去就这么几句话，这人怎么话这么多。再说他有什么好怕的，李赫宰从进他家门的那天起就是他的，不存在离开，李赫宰不可能离开。  
他站起身，Roy立马跟过来。李东海挥了挥手示意他还没结束，自己啧啧摇头，晃晃悠悠走了几步松松腿，然后一脸无辜地摊手。  
“我知道你知道我们俩的事，你说的听起来也似乎很有道理，但是那怎么办，是他自己愿意跪在我面前的，他就是喜欢我啊，而且离不开我。”

李东海嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，凑到白池面前。两个人距离近到只差几厘米，李东海直直地看着他。  
“你该有多嫉妒我啊…”

“可惜了，李赫宰这辈子都只爱我一个，你觉得我的爱畸形，可他喜欢着呢。”李东海目光怜悯，仿佛在看一只蝼蚁。  
Roy上前一步小声提醒。

“少爷，晚上还有宴会参加，差不多我们就走吧。”

“好，赫宰呢？”李东海转过身，接过Roy递来的湿巾擦手。  
“在外面等着呢。”  
“这么急啊……”李东海状似可惜，耸耸肩看向白池“你看，他来接我了。”

房间的门已经打开，李东海稳步离去，迈出门槛时突然想起什么，随即停下脚步。  
室内的随扈懂事地快步跟过来，李东海看了眼仍愤愤的人，嘴角的笑容变得残忍而嗜血。  
“有件事交给你去办，我最讨厌别人盯着我的人看了，尤其是跟我在一起的时候。”

李东海说完便离开，那随扈有些摸不着头脑，求救的看向Roy。他要是办不明白李东海的差事，明天就不知道会死在哪里。  
Roy抬手对着自己的眼睛比划一下，跟在李东海身后离开。  
他们还没走出长长的走廊，身后便传来惨叫声的回响。李东海恍若未闻的低下头，整理一下衣服拍拍不存在的灰尘。  
“啧，这才哪到哪，叫的这么吓人不知道的还以为我怎么他了呢。”

“少爷，陈楚那边………”

“等医院那边有结果了让赫宰处理吧，我不想见他。”

宴会开始前，李赫宰和李东海坐在楼上的休息室里，这一晚上的活动不少，他们得站好几个小时，眼下趁着还没开始赶紧好好休息一阵。  
李东海今天没把头发抹上去，刘海顺毛搭在额前，脖子前规规矩矩系着领结，笑眯眯地坐在他身边抱着果汁。  
李赫宰忍不住揉揉他的头发“怎么这么乖呀？”  
“我要是不乖一点，你的小粉丝又要谴责我凶了呗。”李东海吸一大口果汁，眨巴眨巴眼睛，眼里满是笑意。  
“人家可惦记你了，我都被感动了。”

“哦……感动到把人家眼睛都挖出来了？”李赫宰笑着捏捏他耳垂，凑过去亲了下嘴角，酸酸甜甜的。  
李东海笑呵呵地点点头，一手挽住李赫宰的手臂“那我也偶尔有生气的时候嘛。”

Roy在门口给J开门，J刚刚出去问了宴会的具体流程，准备回来给两个人说明。J进门没注意脚下的地毯，一不留神便绊了一跤猛地向前扑过去。Roy一直看着他，反应迅速地冲过去接住人，两个人抱了个满怀。  
“哎！没事吧？”

“啊！！”  
“吓我一跳…”J借着扶自己的手臂站直，他刚刚整个儿扑进人怀里，胸腔撞动那一下觉得自己心都漏了一拍。  
Roy一边上下打量一边看了看附近的地，扶着他的手无意识地划过手臂握住手腕不肯松开，小声问他有没有扯到身后的伤。  
李东海看着这两个人的一举一动，随即惊讶地睁大眼睛——天啊，他发现了什么！！  
他转过头，对着李赫宰好一通挤眉弄眼，冲Roy的方向努努嘴扬扬头。眼睛亮晶晶的，古灵精怪的像个小孩子。李赫宰噗的笑开，他觉得李东海肯定又要使坏了。  
果不其然……

“Roy啊。”

“少爷。”听到人叫自己的名字立马有反应似乎已经成为本能，Roy转过身，恭谨地微弯下腰。  
李东海清了清嗓子，李赫宰在一旁准备好看戏。  
“那个………我说实话哦，冈本003就不错。”

？  
Roy茫然地看过去，什么003？  
李赫宰在旁边努力憋笑，暗自掐大腿不笑出声。李东海一脸认真，给他比划了一下。  
“安全套啊，我跟你讲你们俩要记得戴哦，要不要我推荐一下润滑剂啊？”

Roy瞬间僵住，磕磕巴巴地解释事情不是那样的，摆着手说了半天最后放弃挣扎，抓过J的手握住举到半空。  
“堂主，少爷，我们在一起了。”

李赫宰没什么异议，他早就看出来了，倒是李东海，立马举起手提问。  
“你们俩谁在上！”

Roy和J对视一眼，两人均不好意思地转过头。李东海恍然大悟，理解的点点头。  
“没事，当年赫宰亲我的时候也是这么不好意思。”

旁边无辜被点名的李赫宰投过来一个奇异的眼神，当年明明是他被醋的上头扯过自己领子当着全班的面就亲，事后他被李东海父亲揍的妈都不认识。  
李东海回过头瞪他一眼，有什么问题？  
李赫宰乖乖摇头，立马搭腔。  
“对，熟能生巧嘛～”

宴会开始是各家的祝词，这种事李东海懒着露脸，一般都是李赫宰代劳。等他和J走出房间，李东海立马拍了拍身边的位置。  
“来来来，坐！给我讲讲，你们俩什么时候的事啊，我怎么都不知道。”

Roy老老实实坐到侧面的单人沙发，后背挺得倍儿直，紧张的要命。听完李东海的问话思考一阵，他也记不清什么时候开始的了。  
“大概…前一阵子吧。少爷您放心，工作是工作，我跟他商量好的，不该问不该说的绝不问绝不说。”

“哎呀我不担心这个。”李东海笑呵呵地摆摆手，Roy是陪在自己身边的老人了，没问题的。他感兴趣的不是这个，这不是什么重要的事。  
他挪了下身子凑近，压低声音一脸严肃。  
“我是想问问，你是上面那个还是下面那个呀？”

Roy满脸窘迫，谁能来救救他。

李东海嘿嘿地笑，倚着身后的沙发背挑挑眉“说说，你不会是下面那个吧！喂！J你都攻不下来？！”

“少爷您别乱说，我们俩还没到那步呢。”Roy尴尬的直挠头，他就牵个手都有点不好意思，更别提想床上那回事。  
李东海扑哧笑开，难得能看见Roy这么可爱，还挺有意思的。

楼下的宴会已经开始，他十分感兴趣地凑到能看到大厅的地方，一眼便能从人群中认出李赫宰，他的人永远都这么显眼。  
李赫宰一身西装笔挺有型，单手托着酒杯和周围的人攀谈，言行举止绅士有礼。李东海望着他，慢慢放大笑容。真帅，帅的他现在就想扯着领带亲一口，把那本就有些肉肉的唇瓣亲的肿起来，好好炫耀一下这是他的男朋友。

Roy见李东海终于肯放过自己松了口气，手机突然震了震，他拿出来看完，表情有些感慨。屏幕上短短一行字，沉重的让他险些拿不住手机。  
他转过身，沉声道  
“少爷，医院刚刚来消息了。”

李东海转过头直视他，嘴角甜腻的笑容一点点消失。他觉得周身发冷，眼眶也有点涨，眼前开始浮现小的时候陈老一得空就带着自己去靶场玩，和他爸爸一起带他去爬山。  
然后听见Roy一字一顿地说道。

“陈老爷子，过世了。”

记忆里的景象最后化作眼泪，泪珠落到手背他才幡然醒悟，李东海抹了把脸有些嘲讽地笑起来。他有什么好哭的，这不就是他一手造成的。  
Roy收起手机，小心问道“要不要先去医院？”

“现在就去，老爷子不能身后没人送。”李东海站起身，原地走了几步，抹了把脸强迫自己镇定下来。  
“你给J说一声，我们直接走。”

陈老病进医院后他就来过几次，后来因为心虚来都不敢来了。李东海站在病房门口，手搭在门把上却不敢压下去。  
Roy安静地跟在一旁，他几乎陪着这位少爷的每一天，一起经历了每一次考验，他能明白李东海内心的煎熬。

“Roy…”  
李东海动了动嘴唇，所有的话化作一句叹息，现在说什么都是徒劳。他当初做这个决定，就该做好所有的准备。  
他推开门，Roy识趣地没有跟进去，守在门口。

病房内一片寂静，陈老爷子住进医院后身边的人也被遣散的差不多，他晚年遭遇挫折后一下子就老了许多，堂口还给总堂手下的人也各自遣散，最后临终了，身边竟一个人都没有。  
李东海坐到床边，轻轻掀起白布，老爷子双眼紧闭，安然地躺着。他看了一阵，终是没忍住，抽泣一声哭出声。  
“还是让陈楚连累您了。”

他垂头跌坐在椅子上，摸索着握住那双苍老的手。  
“陈叔叔…对不起。”  
“是我的错，报应我来背。”李东海抬起头，眼周哭的红红的，豆大的眼泪顺着脸庞滑落。  
“我实在没办法让他活着，我快要疯了，每天晚上都能梦见赫宰死在我面前。很难说是谁的错吧，那就都算到我头上好了。”

李赫宰准备上楼接人出来的时候被J拦住，听完事情原委神色一凛，立刻转身离开宴会大厅。  
陈老那边的情况他略有所闻，听说是李东海的意思他还暗自吃了一惊。没想到Roy的手脚够利索，这么快就几乎算是悄无声息地送走了这位当年名震四方的老人家。  
他倒是不忌讳什么，只是怕李东海难过，他觉得李东海一定会难过。  
J将车停在医院门口，李赫宰下车后却在门前止步，徘徊一阵便停在那里，站在大门口不动了。  
J觉得奇怪，走上前去。  
“堂主，不进去吗？”

“他现在应该不想见我吧…？”李赫宰踌躇一阵，最终还是选择原地等人出来。  
如果不是因为他，李东海也不会这么快对陈老下手，难过至极的时候应该不会想看到自己这个源头。J在旁摇摇头，真是当局者迷，少爷才不会这么想。再怎么聪明的人在爱情里也不过都是傻瓜而已。  
也不知道李东海进去呆了多久，J在一旁觉得自己腿都站酸了人也没出来。他松了松腿，却看见李赫宰仍一动不动地站在那里，望着门的方向，犹如一尊雕像。  
一阵风吹过将他额前的头发拂起，松软的头发吹起又胡乱地垂下来，李赫宰也懒着上手去拨弄。不知道为什么他有点紧张。  
虽然跟李东海一起长大，但是在长辈那里还是亲疏有别。大家都疼李东海，不约而同的把人当成宝贝养。陈老跟李东海爸爸关系最好，对李东海也是最宠的那个，连李东海调皮捣蛋的事都能替他给老友瞒下来。  
他也不知道自己在紧张什么，只是有那么一点点，觉得很慌。

J偷偷叹口气，少爷到底什么时候能出来，他站的脚都快酸了。

病房门再次打开，李东海眼圈红红的走出来，转身看了眼盖着白布的病床，刚哭过的声音还有些沙哑。  
“找人来料理一下后事，地方你找好我来选。”

“好，我们下楼吗？”Roy把外套抖开，披在李东海身上。  
“堂主在楼下等了好久了，不过一直没上来。”

“赫宰来了？”李东海顿了顿动作“什么时候来的？你怎么不告诉我一声。”  
“J说…他不让说…”  
Roy微侧过身子，替人挡住电梯门“说堂主不肯上来，一直在楼下站着呢。”

李东海转念一想便明白怎么回事，笑着摇摇头喃喃自语“笨蛋…”

李赫宰站的身体都僵了，医院门口总算露出两道身影。李东海看清他便立马扯开笑容，三步并两步跳着跑下楼梯，一阵风一般地扑进李赫宰怀里，和人抱了个满怀。  
李赫宰后退了两步稳住身子，长吐口气收紧手臂。李东海身上好暖，他觉得自己冻僵的身体正在一点点回温。

“陈叔叔走了…”

“我能做什么吗？”李赫宰又抱的紧了些，他好喜欢李东海，这样抱着就觉得开心。  
怀里的人摇摇头，刚哭过的眼睛红肿着，带着水汽认真地注视他。  
“早点送剩下的人上路吧，我等的太久了。”

“我也…等了很久了。”李赫宰目光沉沉的，望着面前的空地，他终于能解决掉那个碍眼的家伙了。

可能是因为之前哭过的缘故，回程的路上李东海恹恹的靠着椅背，没一会就开始犯困。李赫宰坐直身子，把人揽进怀里吻了吻额头，轻声哄他睡觉。应该是真的困了，李东海软绵绵地倚着他，发出几声无意义的音节便睡熟了。  
J放慢车速，在后视镜瞥到李赫宰动作轻柔地扶住李东海的头，小心把外套脱下来裹住人身体，手臂环在外套外边紧紧抱住。不知道李赫宰想到什么，在发旋落下轻柔的吻，下巴抵着他额头蹭蹭，盯着车内一处开始发呆。  
J收回目光，他越来越搞不懂了，这两个人有时候那莫名其妙的不安到底是从哪来的。

李赫宰其实很想今晚就去见陈楚，一听到老爷子离世的消息他第一反应就是自己终于可以了结这个心结了。  
本想把李东海送回家再出来，他真的多一秒都忍不了，甚至想亲手杀了陈楚。可看见人窝在自己怀里睡得安然又舍不得，怕他睡到一半突然醒来发现自己没在身边会慌，床头昏黄的灯照在熟睡的人的脸庞十分安静。  
他刚一站起身，李东海好像有感应似的迷迷糊糊翻过身，手在床上摸了摸。  
“赫..”  
“在呢，睡吧宝宝，我不走。”  
“嗯…”

李赫宰褪去在外的精明和冷冽，在昏暗的床头灯照映下，温柔地俯下身吻了吻沉睡的人。只要有李东海在，哪还有什么心结。


End file.
